Personal Dragons
by Black Lothlorien
Summary: Shiris can't sleep one night, and unwittingly stumbles onto what she knows will change her and Cecil's relationship from hate to understanding. Or will it be sympathy?


Shiris woke up from a deep sleep. The night was too hot, too humid for her to fall asleep again. After tossing and turning for a few more minutes, she sighed and began to pull on her clothes. She walked past Cecil, Slayn, Parn, and the other's tents to reach the edge of the forest clearing.

Lately, things had been so confusing. Getting the job from Duke Rastor, mistaking Cecil for Slayn, Parn saving her life, traveling to Flayn, and everything since then had almost been a blur. Poor Orson was getting some well-deserved sleep tonight. 

All night sounds lulled her a little, and she began to doze. Suddenly, the clattering of hooves caught her attention and she bolted awake.

A flash of white appeared quickly between the trees, then disappeared just as suddenly. 

Shiris backed up against something solid and spun when it moved.

A beautiful horse stood there, its white hair and long, ice blue mane glittering. But the most stunning thing was the long, graceful, silver horn that grew from the center of the animal's forehead. Its blue eyes looked curiously at her.

"What are you?" Shiris asked, reaching out, entranced by the creature.

"Shiris, you know who I am," The creature said in a woman's voice, "I have been with you since childhood."

"You—you're a unicorn!" The mercenary gasped. Her fingers touched the unicorn's soft mane.

"Come with me," The unicorn bent down, so Shiris could climb up onto her back, "Hold on!"

With a sharp whinny, the white unicorn reared up on its back legs. Cecil was the only one out of his tent, and the only one to see Shiris and the mystical creature riding off into the forest. He smiled knowingly and nodded, returning back to sleep.

Shiris held on to the unicorn's mane, struggling to stay on. She had always dreamed of seeing a unicorn, for sightings were rare, and the real thing was even rarer still. It was legend that they only came to people in need.

"Where are we going?" Shiris asked.

"Somewhere where you can think, Shiris," She smiled at the young woman, and plunged deeper into the forest.

_Where I can think? Shiris shrugged and let the wind flow through her hair, __I wish I could stay like this forever. Totally free, with no cares in the world, that's the life I want. Someday, it'll be mine._

Then her mind returned to the present, _Everything that has happened, it's all so confusing._

As they galloped through the forest, Shiris felt the cares just drift away. In the light of the rising sun, all her stress melted. But some still remained.

The unicorn stopped at the edge of a cliff. It overlooked a wondrous sunrise that rose over a sea of crystal waters. Shiris stood by the unicorn, soaking it all in, letting it revive her.

She hadn't felt this free in all her life, and she didn't want to go back.

"Do I have to return?" She asked.

"Yes, young one," The unicorn turned away from the gorgeous sight, back to the forest, "You must go back, for they need you. You have special abilities that will come in need during this time of struggle."

"Really?" Shiris sighed heavily, "I suppose."

The unicorn looked at her.

"Thank you," The unicorn laughed lightly, ruffling her mane.

"Ah, an old friend returns," The unicorn motioned with her head, "Cecil, this way."

Cecil emerged from the trees, carrying his staff. A gentle nod and he said, "Uriko, I never thought I'd see you again."

"You two know each other?" Shiris demanded.

"Yes," Uriko nodded, "Many years ago, before he was captain of the guard, Cecil's life long friend, Deirdre, died in a horrible accident. He was depressed and lonely, much like you felt a few hours ago."

"She was the one that kept me from—" Cecil hung his head, embarrassed, "I was too reckless back then."

"What are you saying?" Shiris asked gently. She had never talked to someone like that, ever. But now seemed like a good time to use a new thing, "What did you try to do?"

"Cecil?" Uriko asked.

"You can tell her, I don't care anymore," Cecil sighed.

"He was so depressed, he nearly killed himself to get away from it," Shiris gasped and looked at the young sorcerer. Sure, he was annoying at times, but she'd never thought he could get despondent as to nearly kill himself.

"Uriko found me in the forest, crying," Cecil walked to the edge of the cliff, gazing at the sunrise, "If she hadn't stopped me, I wouldn't be here."

"I still bear the scar on my leg," Uriko smiled in her unicorn way, "When I kicked the dagger away, poor Cecil was too stunned to try again. Instead, he saw my leg bleeding and tore his own clothes to bandage my wound."

"Cecil, I'm sorry. I never knew," Shiris stood by him, "I'll never tease you again."

"Then what fun would this mission be without pesky old you?" Cecil smiled. Shiris fumed a little, then realized that he was joking, "Shiris, I don't want my past to change anything. I'll keep my distance if you will do the same for me."

"You mean, no one else knows?"

He shook his head, "No one, not even Slayn."

Shiris looked over to Uriko, who whinnied and pawed the ground, "We need to return before either of you are missed."

Shiris felt a strange shimmer run through her. The next thing she saw was the top of the inside of her tent. Surprised, she climbed outside and stood, looking around for Uriko. She saw Cecil emerge from his tent and give her a knowing look and a nod.

_So it was real, Shiris looked around as the others began to emerge from their tents. She looked back over at Cecil._

He gave her a _don't-tell-anyone look and went back to taking down the tent._

Shiris smiled and turned to her own traveling shelter.


End file.
